bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Encounter
Naraku Shukuzen roamed the Seireitei in search for a certain someone. It was rare that he would pop up here, because his duties as a Shinsengumi operative would hint otherwise. But, it seems someone else took his duties, though who, he couldn't tell. He lazily walked through the nobility that had popped up everywhere around him. He didn't have any concern when it came to his reputation, but he did have to care that nobody's suspicion was aroused. He seemed to close in on the Arma's whereabouts. A smug grin formed upon his face, as he found the name written in beautifully carved Kanji...Shigenaga Arma. He knocked upon the door. It seemed that this mansion was Shigenaga's estate, "Pretty glamorous for somebody of his cruelty.." Naraku thought to himself, as he knocked upon the door, hoping somebody would answer. A man in his middle years opened the door. His dull brown eyes looked at Naraku for a moment, before he asked him." Yes, sir? May I ask who you are?" Naraku was slightly disappointed, he would have preferred it if Shigenaga showed up himself. But he must have been busy. He replied," I am Naraku Shukuzen. I am an acquaintance of Arma-san, and I need an appointment with him immediately." His assertive tone slightly irked the servant, as he replied." Master Shigenaga's acquaintance?" The man thought for a moment, as he understood the situation, and told him." Fine, please follow me, sir." He had to sit in a large waiting room, there weren't any others here, as far as Naraku could see that is. Naraku twiddled his thumbs, as time passed by quite slowly. He wanted to groan, but if he did, he would be kicked out immediately. Another servant returned, and asked him." Mr Naraku? Please follow me." The servant moved along, with Naraku following along obediently. The mansion itself was very grand and elaborate, he thought of his previous battle and merely chuckled as he looked around. The servant turned, glaring at him with fierce eyes, and Naraku quickly held himself back. Walking up a large staircase, they seemed to reach an elaborate door of sorts. It was kept sealed...but with what, Naraku couldn't pin-point. He wasn't all too good at Kidō, and only had knowledge of "mainstream" spells. But magic like this was beyond his comprehension... The servant spoke, while knocking on the door." Master Shigenaga. A man by the name Naraku Shukuzen is here to meet you. It seems he has some urgent business with you, should I send him in?" The man asked, waiting for a response... --- The servant skipped in through the door, and came back shortly thereafter, nodding solemnly at Naraku; the nod being only slightly too deep for the gesture to seem impolite and haughty. He then proceeded to open the door slowly for the Shinsengumi member before hastily excusing himself and hurrying away to deal with his mountain of chores and duties. As Naraku entered the room, what would catch his eyes were the books and documents lined up along large bookshelves; perfectly sorted into alphabetics and categorized expertly. The man he had come to meet however, was nowhere to be seen however at first glance, primarily attributed to how his elaborate clothing seemed to blend in with the color scheme of the room, crimson upon black. Shigenaga turned around upon hearing footsteps, without adressing his guest he walked over to a desk and sat down before finally turning his cold, hazel eyes towards Naraku. "I don't remember who you are, but you appearantly remember me; and I'd be flattered if I tricked myself into believing I care a monkey-butt about self-important commoners. I only agreed to let you come here because I was bored, I thought you'd humor me - so, tell you what. If you put on a decent show, I'll consider making it worth your while" "Hehehe, hahaha!" Naraku laughed loudly at Shigenaga's statements. He found this entire development quite funny, and responded rather sarcastically." Awww, you don't remember me? How saddening. My entire journey went in -" Naraku cut himself off and put his arms behind his head." You think I was going to cry like a little baby? Please, I have better things to do. But, you're pretty much saying that I have to recap our entire battle so that you'll be amused? Or is your meaning of "show" something else entirely?" Naraku's question was bound to be dismissed entirely by Shigenaga, but he liked to be a fool now and again. Shigenaga simply glanced at Naraku, in a manner which hinted that he found this guy just plain stupid. "Sadly, very few people break down and cry infront of me, especially not people I don't know; and if you have better things to do, why are standing in my study right now and talking about a fight I can't remember?" Shigenaga drawled, before he added, mostly as an after-thought but with a stinging edge "Wait, I guess you're one of those weaklings I humiliated; well - then let me put one thing straight, I'm not going to have a rematch with you; cause I'm not the least bit interested in you, after all, if you lost to me. You'd be of no use to me as an employee" Without waiting for Naraku's response, Shigenaga added, with a biting intensity "If you want to put on a show feel free, perhaps I can make you an item at one of my brothels; you'd be surprised at the amount of fat pigs whom love to buy up the services of young meat like yourself, little Twink." Naraku wasn't really all that surprised at what Shigenaga said. He then retorted, " Well, what I meant by better things was to get the action going again. I mean, you've gotta agree with me, being a noble must be rather boring, right? I swear, if I was as high-class as you, I wouldn't be able to handle it." Naraku then looked around in the room in response to his other comment and stared at Shigenaga at awe, " You sure you were talking to me just then? Me? As a Twink? Ha!. Good joke, right there." Naraku looked at him quite casually, he didn't seem to have any malice in his voice, and rather, he merely looked for a standard conversation...or so people thought. Shigenaga looked highly unimpressed "Right, you came all this way just to buddy-fight with me? Fighting is boring, unsophisticated and above all else, undignified - I've got a business to run, I can't waste time playing around with some stranger simply because he's bored. Besides if this is about training, then there's alot of guys more powerful than me in Seireitei, some of which are my subordinates" Shigenaga took a brief pause to inspect the man infront of him, he looked familiar. "Come to think of it, your hat looks familiar - I get the feeling that you're the guy I coerced into giving me a sparring match. Though really, I think you just came back cause you missed me and your apparent boyfriend ain't a good enough bedfellow" " You know, I honestly can't beat you in a comeback. And yay! You figured me out!" Naraku momentarily was in glee like a child before he was composed again. He asked him quite modestly," Well, you're not interested in any fighting. So how about a little chat? I'm sure you wouldn't mind that would ya?" Naraku then scanned around the room. He was pretty surprised at the extent of his business. The entire room was filled with paperwork, some organized and some left scattered around the room. Naraku then asked him another question." If I may be a bother, mind if I sit down here?" Without any courtesy, Naraku just began to sit down on the fancy chair that was present, whilst finally adding," Oh, and about my boyfriend. He's quite the amazing bedfellow as you put it."